Certain species of birds, such as seagulls, may become a nuisance in urban areas when the birds nest on or near buildings or other areas used by humans. The birds may generally cause unsanitary conditions in the area and may become aggressive toward humans during breeding season. In an effort to protect their young or to try to gain access to food, the birds may even attack humans. In some areas reports of seagull attacks leading to injuries have become increasingly common.
Populations of such birds nesting on or near buildings, such as on roof tops or other areas, can be managed by removing nests or eggs, or by breaking eggs to prevent them from hatching. However, such work can be very challenging, as the nests can be in hard-to-reach areas that cannot be easily or safely accessed even by the use of long-armed tools, and because the birds may become aggressive when the nests are disturbed.
It is against this background that the present disclosure is made.